


B is for Bake

by stuckyspetertony



Series: 26 Days of Avengers [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But also A little shit, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, biology homework, he cares about Peter change my mind, he's done, he's not stupid i swear, just a lil slow, peter can't bake, peter reads fanfiction? maybe, so much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyspetertony/pseuds/stuckyspetertony
Summary: "Recipe?" is squeaked back to him, Peters face looked like a deer caught in headlights. The rag he was using to wipe the counters paused mid wipe."Yeah, you know. . . list of ingredients, steps to take, how to pre-heat the oven, yada yada. . ." he trailed off before it hit him. "You are using a recipe, right?"“I was. . .” the teen mumbled  falling against the counter in defeat.“What’da mean, was?”--or the one where Peter has to make a cake for science class, but fails miserably.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: 26 Days of Avengers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832923
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	B is for Bake

**Author's Note:**

> part 2!! thank you so much to those who read or left kudos or comments last chapter, you're amazing and i love you. 
> 
> i don't really have a set schedule for this but, i'll try to update as often as I can : ) 
> 
> now onto the chaotic duo that is Peter&Tony. . .

It was simple. 

Make a cake into the shape of an animal cell or a plant cell, make the parts that make them up edible, serve to the class then boom, Peter gets an A. A fifth grader could do it. 

Then why couldn’t Peter, a  _sophomore_ for crying out loud, manage to even get all the ingredients into one bowl? 

“Sir, if I may,” JARVIS’ voice rang as Peter was pouring the batter in the pan for what was now the third time. “But it seems you forgot to put butter in the mix. . .” 

Peter stops, puts the bowl down, and tries not to curl up in a ball with the very small amount of dignity he has left. “J, we gotta work on your timing, buddy. Don’t you think you could’ve mentioned that while I was putting ingredients in the bowl?” 

“I would’ve, sir, but you told me to, “shut up unless someone was dying and the ingredients were all in the pan”. No one is or was dying and the ingredients are all in the pan, so I figured now might be a good time to inform you.” 

“Yeah, thanks,” The teen mumbled, sighing as he rubbed his temples to think. If he made one more cake Peter swore he was going to hurl it across the room whether it came out good or not. So he did the next best thing. 

Picking up his phone, he dialed the all to familiar number and put it on speaker before setting it down on the counter and starting to clean up his mess. He almost regretted the decision instantly as the person picked up. 

“You forgot to add another ingredient, didn’t you?” Tony said in lieu of greeting. 

Peter glared at the ceiling, muttering, “Traitor.” to JARVIS before answering with a reluctant yes. 

“Kid, I said you could use the kitchen so you wouldn’t mess up May’s place— not to loose your marbles in my kitchen.” 

“It’s not my fault this is so difficult!” 

“You’re just following a recipe!” Tony cries, amusement clearly in his voice. “You’re literally following steps and reading directions. You  _can_ read, right? I’ve seen you read plenty of that fan made stuff online so I know you’re definitely capable.” 

There was silence on the other line. 

“Pete?” Tony questions, wondering if they got disconnected. "You there?" 

"Recipe?" is squeaked back to him, Peters face looked like a deer caught in headlights. The rag he was using to wipe the counters paused mid wipe. 

"Yeah, you know. . . list of ingredients, steps to take, how to pre-heat the oven, yada yada. . ." he trailed off before it hit him. "You  _are_ using a recipe, right?" 

“I  _was_ . . .” the teen mumbled falling against the counter in defeat. 

“What’da mean,  _was_ ?” 

“Well,” Peter gulps, “I got one from Pinterest, right? From this really cool retired science teacher who posted all her old students work and it was really cool, Mr. Stark, with licorice and gummies and just-” 

“The point, Pete.” Tony interrupts gently and he definitely didn’t sound fond, thank you very much. 

"Right— well, i pinned it so I could look back on it, but it must’ve gotten deleted or something because it wasn’t there today. . .” 

“Okay. . .” Tony is confused. “So you got another recipe?” 

“Not exactly.” 

“What?!” 

“I wanted that exact one!” Peter defended helplessly, running his fingers through his hair. “And I couldn’t find the recipe anywhere, not even on the second page of  _Google_ . Then, it seemed wrong to change it, with the persons hard work and all, so I attempted to just do it for memory." 

"For. . . memory?" If Peter could picture Tony's face, it would probably be the patented, 'kid, you're giving me grey hair' look he always seemed to wear. 

"Yeah. . . and did you know spider’s don't have very good memory, Mr. Stark? I, uh, found that out the hard way." 

"Don't think this one's on your weird spidey powers, kiddo." 

Peter gives a look to the phone and pretends he didn't hear that. "Can you help me? Please? This is due tomorrow and I  really don't want to do a stupid power point." 

Tony's silent on the other line and Peter knows he’s thinking. Part of him thinks the man’s going to try and teach him a lesson and make him do the power point, and sure, he  _deserves_ it for waiting last minute, but that would also be hypocritical of him since Peter's witnessed--and heard-- the countless times Tony's waited last minute to do something for SI, or even as Iron Man. 

"I may know a guy." he says after a few seconds and Peter tries to keep his squeal inward instead of outward. "But this can't happen again, got it? Pretty sure your scary aunt wouldn't like that I'm helping you, but I trust you." The teens chest fills with warmth at that statement, but it goes away as soon as Tony says, "And if you're going to procrastinate next time , procrastinate with style, won't you? Something like a four page paper written in one night, or the lab for chemistry getting done that morning. Something interesting. Not forgetting to put eggs in a cake mix for crying out loud." 

'That didn't happen!” Peter protested, voice an octave higher than normal. 

"Whatever you say, Pete." his mentor says offhandedly. "Now, go clean up the mess I know you made then start your other homework. Your cake should be done by tonight, just send me a list of the stuff that needs to go on top of it." 

"On it." Peter obeys, and texts him the half sheet that his biology teacher sent out a couple of weeks (read: two months) ago. "Thank you so much for this, Mr. Stark. I owe you one." 

"You owe me my sanity." Tony grumbles but the kid knew he took the thanks to heart. Peter made a note to get something for the older man next chance he got. 

"Now, scram, go do your education or whatever you do until someone gets home. Happy'll be around after dinner to take you back to Mays, okay?"

"Okay." Peter nods, pulling his backpack off the floor and onto the counter to have ready when he was done cleaning. 

"See you later." Tony says and Peter repeats before they hang up and Peter resumes his cleaning, adding the last dish to the dishwasher then sitting down and starting his other homework. 

And when Bucky walks in a few hours later, Steve right behind him, for dinner with a cake topped with edible Golgi bodies and mitochondrion in his hands, Peter almost knocks him over with the hug he gave out of gratefulness and relief. 

**Author's Note:**

> (when you never know how to end a one shot. . .) 
> 
> the way i just HAD to add steve and bucky cuz i'm complete trash for the both of them,,, oops
> 
> stg this just turned into one shots of Tony doing nice shit for the people he loves and i'm noT complaining. i'll be focusing more on other people in later chapters, tho, so that should be fun. 
> 
> thank you for reading and dont forget to tell me your thoughts!! hope you have a great day/night.


End file.
